I, Sentinel
by adriennett
Summary: Since he returned from Central America, Leo is different. His behavior is much more aggressive, his katas are deadlier than ever. When his brothers ask him about his training, he doesn't tell anything. But, when the past two years start to poison the blue-clad turtle's life he realises, his fight does not over yet. What has he done in those jungles?
1. Information

**Hey there!**

**Well, This time, I'm not updating chapter, but some information. One of my old, old, old friend offered me that he would help me with the language. (I am thinking of grammar, verb tenses, etc.) These news made me very glad. I don't know yet, how to show my gratitude for this. But this isn't urgent yet.**

**The point is that I'm gonna repost the chapters soon. **  
**I rewrite the story a little bit, and correct the mistakes with the help of my dear, dear friend. So, I'm gonna write it on my language, and then we're gonna translate it. It will not be easy, but nothing's impossible, right?**

**(But, I publish in the case that the rewritten variant interests somebody.)**

**So, what do you think? I make an attempt unnecessarily, don't I? xd**


	2. Prologue

**Welcome people!**

**Well, I'm here sooner than I thought. We... ohm... I translated the prologue. Peter said, "_Translate it, and then I'll read it._" Honestly? It was not what I expected. After, I had finished, he read it and commented, "_Not that bad._" Okay, what the shell is that mean?**

**Never mind.**

**There will be no more reposting, I PROMISE. I've already deleted the former chapters, but I didn't wanna erase your awsome reviews.**

**Well, this prologue is much longer than the previous one, and maybe better. Maybe. (Btw, the word count exactly 1000.) I hope, you'll like it. And because English is not my first language, it's probably full of mistakes. It's some kind of challenge fic. Don't like, don't read.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own TMNT.**

**Enjoy! (:**

**Spanish translations***

**Acércate - Come closer  
Ven y echa un vistazo más de cerca - Come and take a closer look  
(I've just started to learn Spanish, but I hope, this sentence is correct. xd)**

* * *

Mistress Karai took a deep breath, before she would have entered the large building. Her stomach clenched, her heart was pounding rapidly. She fisted one of her hands and bit her lip. Her face now seemed even tensed than usual. Though her facade was covered by her black hair and her head down cloak, her posture betrayed how nervous she was. Under the full-length dark-colored coat, she kept a sword, fixed in her belt, though she hoped that, there will be no need of it. She'd come a long way to get in here. She hated to leave New York City, especially since the entire Clan-shocking tragedy. She hoped that the trip was not in vain.

To the entrance she was followed by two of her most loyal soldiers, so her nervousness became greater, when her men had to remain outside. Now she walked between two strangers with who she would not have picked a quarrel with pleasure. The two men were tall, muscular, strong, and from their glance, it was discernible that the murder desire burns in them. These weren't ordinary men. Their eyelid didn't stir, and they were taking steps so rhythmically, that the woman was surprised. Even her people didn't show authority of this size, than these. They rather resembled monsters.

A two-winged door stood on the long corridor, a young woman waited before it. The guards waved a halt to Karai, who had followed the instruction, while swallowing hard. Half an eye, she scanned the young woman who mumbled something, onto which the guards replied. The woman nodded finally and opened the door up before them.

One of the men indicated to Karai, who had sighed, and then walked in alone. Before she could have been enquiring, the door had already slammed behind her.

Slowly she turned. She found herself in a spacious bedroom, where expensive furniture, beautiful silk curtains, various portraits greeted her with a black-haired, stocky man who was painting in the middle of the room. She spotted something odd with her eyes. The room was dominated by total darkness; the only light source was the influx of the light of the full moon. But this wasn't the strangest, but him. The man was wearing a suit. Karai frowned. She thought he was crazy for doing such a dirty job in such tricky clothing, but he apparently enjoyed it.

"Acércate," he said abruptly. Karai shuddered. The determined Spanish voice terrified her, but she thus acted. She lifted her hood from her head and took a few steps towards the easel.

"I really hope that the importance of the case is big enough for me to being intended to here," she began with growing anger. She did not count on such a reception like this. The man yet didn't look at her, either. Hearing her tone though, he broke off the painting and burst into laughter silently.

"Are you always so tense, like now, Karai?" he enquired about it tastily.

"I'm not here to chatting," crossed her arms Karai. She was not satisfied. Not even a little. She was not glad that she had to talk to him, very much no. "Get to the point. What's so important? Why did I have to travel pressingly here?"

The man's laugh subsided inside moments. He covered his face, but it was clear even so, that his look hardens; his eye is wandering back onto his work. He took his brush in his hand again, dipped into the paint and perfected it with two features.

Seeing that she will not secure a result so, made a step even near and tried to approach the road further. As she checked out the walls' paintings, she immediately knew what to say. "I haven't known, you paint," she commented.

"Strangely enough, it calms the man," complained the man. "Ven y echa un vistazo más de cerca," he said in Spanish. She did not really know the language, but the sign indicated her in order to measure over the image. She took three more steps closer and cast an eye on the still wet work.

"You know, I called you here, because I'm not happy," started the Spanish. Karai was surprised. "It's stated in the agreement which signed with your father, that we do not involve the other one's private matters. It seems that your enemy ventured onto my area though."

The woman blinked with wide open eyes into the man's direction, who pronounced a quiet chuckle again. He found Karai still very callow for the clan's leadership and keeping their enemies within bounds. The young woman stood in tensed posture, with revelation in her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked mystified.

"Take a closer look on the painting and you're gonna understand," came the answer. Karai swallowed. She rested her hand on the sword's hilt, but it seemed she doesn't have to put it to use. She turned towards the work again and measured it up thoroughly. Trees with tall, thick foliage stood in the painting towards the dazzling blue sky. The deciduous ones wore the various nuances of green, yellow and brown. They were simply fabulous. The painting depicted a single detail of the Central American jungle. A mysterious figure consisted in the shade of the trees, with two swords on his back. The woman's breath came to halt. Although the figure's face and whole body was covered by a piece of cloth, she noticed the green skin color and the less human form clearly. Her face turned white under moments, her heart pounded rapidly. She stared frightened at the Spanish, whose veins glowed red for a second. At this, his eyes became visible, which were truly bloodthirsty.

"Ah, so you can recognize him." A wide smile settled on the man's face. The blood froze in Karai's veins. _It can't be him… it's impossible!_ "So, you understand my problem. Because you're a beginner yet, I will not hit the ceiling. I would come up with only an offer."

* * *

**So? Better? Worse? Let me know. (:**


	3. Crazy mind

**Hey there!**

**(Peter had to travel home because of a family tragedy, so I'm alone again. The things aren't appropriate for me...) The rewritten version of the first chapter is direful and probably full of mistakes. It's some kinda challenge fic, so don't like don't read.**

**Sorry for the movie moments. I loved this scene. That voice... (I think, I'm in love with James Arnold Taylor's tone...)**

**Oh, I almost forgot! For a suggestion, I've changed the title. I hope it will not confuse anyone.**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He hurried to the slowly trickling river, taking steps as quickly as his foot could. He fell on his knees beside the brook, and sighed deeply. All of his extremities throbbed because of the pain. Dust and dirt covered his whole body below which already half healed scars appeared. His tight muscles trembled as the aspen leaf. He didn't feel strong altogether, the pain paralyzed him. His forehead beaded with sweat, his throat parched. His heart was still pounding rapidly, nearly jumped out of his seat. He dipped his trembling hands into the clean river's water and washed his blood polluted skin thoroughly. The water drops escaped between his fingers, falling into the stream as dirty blots. _

_The cold water helped him in the relief. His body-covered, dirty, in some places torn cloth was no longer shivered so much. Once he had done cleaning his hands, with a conservative movement, he tied out his facade-covered mask and washed his face. Then he drank some sips and took depth pronounced sighs. He leant against one, rooted tree near the creek and caught his breath. Sharp pain cut his body into two when he moved his foot. He instantly tore off his cloth, that he could draw a close look at the source of the pain. He realized shocked that there was a bloodstain on his mantle. The blood was oozing from a wound on his thigh._

_He didn't think, grabbed his rag, tore off a sizeable piece off from it, dipped into the brook and tenderly touched it to the wound. He guessed that it will hurt, but did not expect this degree of splitting. The water stung the deep gash, so much, that his forehead ran into a wrinkle, his eyes constricted, his teeth clattered. But he didn't stop. He wiped it till then while he managed to get rid of the big part of the blood. Then a new piece was torn off from the cloak, which he closely tied around the cut. Finally, he knotted his bandana around his face as well._

_For several minutes, but he may be several hours was sitting beneath the tree. He needed rest. Suddenly he began to miss his comfortable bed, but he had to settle with this for now._

_The sun had already started to set down. Its ruddy light covered the top of the canopy of the tall trees into flames, while semi-darkness settled the ground level. The undergrowth played a dark, frightening shadow game. He loved the sunset and the darkening sky. He had often climbed high trees to admire it with his own eyes, but he had no more strength. He was confused and upset. Extremely upset. He did something had never in his life so far_. He just...

_Sounds reached his ears, as if somebody would have been shouting. He opened his shut eyelashes, and started listening. As if somebody would have been looking for somebody. The yelling was heard more closely, from above. He remembered there was a collapsed coast side in the vicinity, which had already been overgrown by creeper. If the person is not careful..._

_The crying intensified. The voice belonged to a woman. A familiar woman. He didn't hesitate longer. Not caring about his injured foot, he got back on his feet, and started following the woman._

"_Is anyone here? Hello?" shouted the acquaintance. However, her voice faltered. By the time she came to her senses, she had already fallen into the depth, between strong faculties. She closed her eyes and screamed.__She was waiting for the stony soil attaining her back, but nothing like that happened. She was seized with dizziness, which faded as soon as she felt that somebody keeps her, she is in safety._

"_It's a long way from the city to just drop in," said a determined, exceptionally familiar voice. Her eyes popped open. First she saw blots only, from which a figure unfolded, a figure, who was wearing a blue bandana and that enchanting smile of his. The woman's panic departed from her organism immediately. "Leo," she breathed, surprised, but happy at the same time. Leo let out a soft chuckle and then helped the woman to her feet, whose face suddenly filled with color, and unsurpassed excitement overcame her._

"_Oh my God! Leo! I… I can't believe it! Leo!" she shouted in a joyful tone of voice and strongly held the turtle to herself. Leo moaned, but reciprocated the embrace._

"_April! What brought you here?" he asked in surprise. He absolutely didn't count on visitors, but he was exceptionally happy. _

" _Dear me! I just… then you…" April pointed with her hands after letting her friend, but her speech drowned in laughter. She obviously tried to explain how inattentive she was, and how lucky._

"_Come on. It's starting to cool down. I make fire," the blue-banded turtle suggested, and waved to the woman in order to follow him. It didn't take twenty minutes, by the time the two friends were sitting in a small clearing in two tree trunks, around a campfire which was burning with large flames. Since Leo had known this place well, it was an easy job, to find branch. He stared at the flames of the fire with his coffee brown eyes. He tried to cover the injury which had been received today, as he could. He did not want April to start being worried. Besides, he was more interested in all the things she had told him. It was nearly two years ago that he had started his training. Two years ago, that he had comfortable bedding. Two years ago, that he saw his family… All this sounded so unbelievably. What could be with his brothers? How do they get along without him? Now, there is no leader with them who'd keep Don away from his experiments or Mikey from the videogames. Or Raph from late-night vagrancy. He feared for them. Although he was reassured by the knowledge that his little brothers weren't so small anymore, he'd left them alone. But as much as he wanted to go home, he couldn't. His master sent him there to become a better leader. He cannot go home as a failure._

"_So, I flew here. I didn't intend to go into the jungle, but when a familiar local legend reached my ears, I decided to look around," April finished her story, which Leo carefully listened to._

"_You always deal with such a strange crowd," he commented slightly amused while poking the fire with a tree branch. April smiled. She missed Leo's voice very much. She still didn't want to realize that he really was sitting in front of him._

"_Well... our strange family isn't the same without you." The smile disappeared from her face. Since Leo's gone nothing's the same. Everything's like an empty shell._

_The turtle bit his lip. He terrified. How bad could the situation be? Besides, the guys are big boys now! Nothing bad can happen to them, right? Right?_

"_How bad could it be?" Leo asked curiously. He was sure; Donnie is able to eliminate the problems. After all, he was practically the brain of the family. "Don can solve all the troubles," he remarked with a half-smile on his face. He never looked at the woman, didn't dare. He still poked the campfire to burn better. Until now, he hadn't noticed how much could harm his family by staying away from them for so long._

"_Don't talk about them, but rather you. What's the matter Leo? Since, your mission had ended almost a year ago. Why haven't you come home?" April changed the subject. The blue-masked turtle's hand froze, breathing jammed. He eyed the flames with glassy orbs. This issue wasn't expected. He didn't want to answer it, couldn't do it._

"_The Master sent me there to become a better leader… and I haven't become better yet," he tried to justify the thing somehow. He threw the piece of wood into the fire and exhaled. _Please April… don't beg me to answer! Please! Please!

"_You've always been a good leader for the others, only you do not believe it from yourself," came the response. Leo sighed deeply. He shook his head and stared at the woman in disbelief. The dancing flames lit April's bitterness. He realized at this time, what a big size of mistake he made because of staying there. He shouldn't have done that. Leo wanted to answer, but nothing just a whimper escaped from his dry mouth. He couldn't speak. He failed again._

_April carefully studied her hesitating friend. She noticed that his posture tightens, his fist clenches. Her eyes spotted something. Something, what she doesn't like. "Leo… what's happened with your leg?" she questioned frightened. The blue-clad turtle's leg was tied around by a piece of cloth which is soaked in blood. Leo's eyes widened. He wanted it the least. He tried to cover the wound, but it seemed, not quite well._

_April paled in seconds. She stood up to get a closer view of the wound, but the blue-banded turtle pulled away from her scaring the young woman. She tried to calm his friend, but without success. Leo got up and took a few steps backwards. His eyes showed fear. _

"_You afraid of me, turtle?" asked the woman for which Leo immediately raised his head. April's tone changed, her voice lowered, ridicule sat out onto her expression. Her former concern was suddenly replaced by satire; her mouth curled into a wide smile. Turtle, the woman called him _turtle_._

"_April…?" Leo swallowed. Something wasn't right. She began to approach him with slow steps. In her eyes a familiar, yet strange glint of emotion appeared. _Bloodlust_. A strong thirst for blood, which was previously only seen in _Their_ eyes…_

"_Well, well. Is the poor, heroic turtle hurt?" This speech did not belong to his friend. Whoever was standing in front of him, was not April. She couldn't be. But what just happened? Why had she changed so rapidly? They talked with each other in calm atmosphere in one of the moments, in the other one though... she changed. Completely._

"_What are you talking about?" Leo breathed more horrified continuing receding. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but April's posture betrayed that she's preparing to attack._

"_You wanna continue killing, hm?" Hearing the question, Leo cringed. "Ah, don't give the innocent. You're a murderer, and you know it. So what are you waiting for? Do it! Kill! Kill! _Kill…

"_I didn't kill anyone!"_

"_Do not lie, turtle. You killed my men… _killed… killed…

Hamato Leonardo jerked awake. He sat up in his bed rapidly, gasping for air. He breathed in the stale air of the room with such force, like never before. His heart minted fast, his body sweated. His chest was moving up and down as he panted. It took a few minutes to alleviate his thrill. When the blood was no longer racing in his veins so rapidly, he kicked off the covers off his foot and looked around.

He found himself in his room. He glanced at the bedside table, where a digital clock seated on. Its blue numbers showed only four in the morning. So, this was a nightmare… again. He would've been used to it, but simply couldn't. His head buzzed, unstoppable thoughts raced through his mind. He felt confused.

He buried his face in his hands for a moment and sighed deeply. Just a dream, nothing more. Just a dream. When he relaxed completely, warily stood up and took the direction towards the bathroom. As he stepped out of the room, a faint wheezing sound reached his ears. His brothers peacefully asleep, which brought a smile to his face. _Well, at least they aren't haunted by these horrors_. As he reached the bathroom, turned on the lights, stepped to the sink to cool his heated body down with cold water. Glancing in the mirror a skinned turtle stared back at him. Bewilderment reflected in his coffee brown eyes, dark circles appeared under his orbs, his face was paler than usual. He seemed simply terrible. Has this nightmare hit him so badly?

The katana-owner sighed deeply, and then washed his face. He hated these nightmares. Ever since he came home from Central America they never left his mind alone. These horrors always infected one of his fond memories. Now, the encounter with April. Leo clearly remembered the day when she fell into his arms. That day was the best in his time period of the jungle training. He'd really missed his family and hearing those bad news from April, his stomach convulsed, his heart squeezed. He did not want to be so. He didn't want spend almost two years in a jungle, far from his family. But he couldn't come home. Not until he's finished, what he started.

Leo shook his head. He didn't want to remember. Those days are gone, it's over. Now he is home, with his brothers. Then why is he still haunted by nightmares? Why? A small growl escaped from his mouth. He felt fury, relentlessly great fury. Since he came home, he felt anger.

Leadership isn't an easy job. Extra training sessions, and more training sessions, and the huge responsibility that presses the shoulder, and a lot of sleepless nights. When Splinter sent his eldest son to Central America, the son wouldn't have thought that a mission may degenerate so much. It had happened after all. Despite the many difficulties, the blue-clad turtle had learnt from them. He is responsible for his family. If a member gets hurt, he suffers the responsibility. He may not have lost one of his siblings. That is why he decided to be strict. He kept much harder workouts, hoping that his brothers will be able to protect themselves more efficiently in a fight. No matter how powerful he is, Leo isn't able to protect everyone. _He wasn't capable…_

Since, he was not sleepy at all; Leonardo decided to practice a bit in the dojo. He hurried back to his room, grabbed his katanas and headed towards the dojo. The gym was quiet and dark. Leo liked the silence, so he could focus entirely on the katas. He walked to the center of the dojo and began his 'weapon dance'. His graceful moves were faultless, and on a battlefront exceptionally deathly. Yet since Latin America, it seemed, it isn't enough. _His inexperience nearly cost him his life…_

The blue turtle's movements became more pronounced. As he wielded the swords in his hands, more and more memories infested his mind. He hoped, a little practice will clear his head, but he was wrong. During the katas, he imagined himself to be into the jungle again, the enemy around him. They were stronger than he thought, so Leo had two chances. Fight or flight. The fight has been chosen.

The dojo started echoing because of the bangs of the swords and Leo's tired gasping. He had already forgotten, he was in the Lair, he had already forgotten he was safe. In mind he was still hiding among the trees of the rain forest and fighting for his life. Midst of the non-existent battle, he fully lost his sense of spatial and time. He was so deeply immersed in workout that he only realized it when knocked over the rack with a casual motion, which hit the floor with a huge thud.

The blue-banded turtle halted. His heart pounded rapidly, his panting became rapid as well. He stood wide-eyed, tensed, with ready-to-attack position in the dojo. He was home. In safe. The jungle days are over.

He took deep sighs to relieve his heated temper. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, after he'd got rid of his swords. His muscles ached, barely able to stay on his feet. He fell overboard… again. The jungle training was too big impression on him, too big impression.

Suddenly a small noise hit his ears which came from the kitchen. Without hesitation, Leo headed for the mentioned place. He realized that the lights were switched on and around the table his now-curious brothers were sitting. They both turned their attention the noise coming from the dojo. They already prepared to find out, what had happened, but it wasn't necessary. As the blue-clad turtle entered the kitchen, they knew what the matter is.

"What're yo doin' up so early, Fearless?" The voice of Hamato Raphael slashed in half the air as a sharp knife. The red-banded turtle stood up and stared at Leo with penetrating gaze.

"I could ask the same," Leo replied, walking past his brother, towards the sink and poured a glass of water. Tea, he needed tea to calm entirely. The other side of the table was sitting the inquisitive, a little bit concern Hamato Donatello, sipping freshly brewed coffee.

"Insomnia," came the answer from the purple-clad turtle.

"Don, you should be in bed. You sleep in late, get up early. I really don't like it," the leader growled a little bit angrily. Donnie swallowed. He hated when his brother's so overdoing the leadership thingy. Before he could answer, Raph interrupted, "it seems, someone's a bit touchy this mornin'," he stated haughtily.

"And you Raphael? Why aren't you sleepin'?" Leo questioned without answering. Raph shrugged and leaned against the kitchen cabinet. "None of your business," he mumbled.

"Do not say that you wandered out again!" the leader snapped suddenly, made the purple turtle flinch. He exactly knew, what was coming.

"What if I _did_?" Raph shrugged again. "As I said, none of your business," he added.

"Not my business? Not _mine_?" Leo gaped then laughed out loud. This laughter only served to disguise his tension. "You're wrong. This is _my_ business. As I know, the Sensei forbade leaving the Lair."

"Ya' know, I just go out fer a few hours… but ya' left us fer _two_ years! So, I don't care your opinion. We ain't kids," expressed his point of view the sai-owner turtle and menacingly approached his brother. He had also flexed his muscles to increase prestige. For a few moments it seemed they'll run at each other's throat, however, Donatello wouldn't have tolerated such a serious quarrel, so he intervened. "Raph's right, Leo," he spoke up, "We aren't little kids anymore. We can take care of ourselves. When you were gone, we were left alone, but we solved the situation." Normally, he didn't like being against the leader, but Raph's got a point. Leo fell overboard… particularly since Central America. From the date of return, the blue-masked turtle wasn't himself. He lost his temper many times and was harsher than usual.

Leo looked down at Donnie, who glared at him worriedly.

"Look, I don't want to debate, I'm just sayin -"

"What're you drinking, Donnie?" Leo interrupted, changing the subject. The purple-clad turtle frowned and looked at his cup. "Coffee. You know Leo, I often drink co -" He couldn't finish his sentence because his brother grabbed his mug and poured its contain down the sink. Two turtle blinked towards him dumbfounded.

"Stop drinking coffee. It destroys your health." Then, the leader left. Don and Raph stared at each other for several minutes. They were unexpectedly affected by the uncomprehending reaction of their brother. They had no idea, what's in Leo's head, but one thing was sure; the Central American trip hit him worse than they initially thought.

Don shook his head. Leonardo had never been so… furious. Where's this lot of anger come from? It makes no sense.

"Pff," Raphael snapped. He was the hot-head brother. This behavior is expected from him, not the leader. "What the fuck was that?" he questioned, clapping with his hands. Don shook his head once more, confused.

"Leo…"

"Leo is insane," Raph broke off Don.

"Not exactly what I meant, but - "

"But what? Just look at 'em! This doesn't sound like our Leo. I'm tellin' ya, brainiac, something's happened in dat jungle. Fearless' nervous and… Can you quote me an opportunity, when he reported on, what the hell happened with 'em in that damn jungle?" Raph pondered with rage in his voice. Don shook his head yet again. Raph's got a point for a second time. Since he came home, the leader barely talked about his mission. When the others asked him about it, he avoided the answer. But why? What is he hiding? Whatever it is, serious and the three brothers would be able to go to the extreme for answers…

* * *

**Thoughts...?**

**I was thinking. My everyday life's gone crazy. It was probably the last update, but I'm not sure. Rare updates or hiatus? I don't know yet. What do _you _think?**


End file.
